


To All The Girls I've Loved Before

by pink_lemonnn



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_lemonnn/pseuds/pink_lemonnn
Summary: To All The Boys I've Loved Before AU starring Catradora! Mentions of Glimmerdora.Meet the cast:Adora as Lara Jean, Catra as Peter, Glimmer as Josh, Bow as Margot, and Kyle as KittyThe read is better than the summary (hopefully)





	1. Kyle Is In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fanfiction. Most of this is taken right out of the movie, and altered slightly to fit the characters in better.  
> Adora is Lara Jean  
> Catra is Peter  
> Glimmer is Josh  
> Bow is Margot  
> Kyle is Kitty

My whole life I’ve only ever had five crushes. When a crush gets so intense I can hardly bear it, I write a letter. 

The first belongs to Catra, the most popular girl in the entire school. 

Next is Netossa from camp, Sea Hawk from homecoming, Spinnerella from Model UN, and finally Glimmer. But she’s my brother’s girlfriend. 

No one knows about my letters.  
-

Let’s start at the beginning. My older brother Bow has been dating Glimmer for the past two years. Before Bow even cared that she existed, she was my friend. We could talk about anything! We really understood each other. When she and Bow got together, we didn’t stop being friends, but it was just different. 

They didn’t want me to feel left out, so they invited me everywhere. Even on dates. How awkward. I felt like a third wheel constantly. 

Anyway, I was super happy for Bow! He deserves a great girl like Glimmer. But my feelings were… unsupressable. So I wrote her a letter. Hey, it's not like I was going to try to steal my brother’s girlfriend. 

Sometimes I thought about what it would have been like if I realised my feelings sooner… 

‘Hey, can I come in?” Bow asks, standing in my doorway. He doesn’t wait for my answer, and immediately sits down on my bed, not saying a single word. 

“Are you ok?” I ask, sitting down beside him. 

“Yeah. Well, I think I am,” he answers. “I just broke up with Glimmer,” he looks up at me. 

“You did what? Why?” 

“Never go to college with a girlfriend,” he shrugs his shoulders. 

“But you love her… dont you?” 

“Yeah,”

“Do you think you’ll change your mind?” 

He takes a breath. “No,” he shakes his head. “No it’s over.” 

My heart seizes. I didn’t expect him to do this. Bow always says when something is no longer useful, you either donate it, recycle it, or throw it away. I always knew he felt that way about objects, but I didn’t think he could feel that way about a person. Guess I was wrong. 

“Anyway, while I was packing for college, I made a box of things to take to goodwill. I think you should too.” 

I look around my crowded room. “Uh, I don’t think there’s anything I can part with right now,” 

He adjusts to look at me. “Adora. I’m leaving tomorrow. That means you’re going to be the one to set an example for Kyle. No eating chips before dinner and- a clean room,” he sighs. 

“Can we go back to talking about how you’re sad?”  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
And just like that Bow is off to college. It’s going to be different around here.  
\- - - - - - - - - - -  
Junior Year.  
The school is still crowded with people I will probably never talk to. I see Glimmer, and that’s a little awkward. I wave to her anyway, and she waves back. Maybe there is hope this year won’t be miserable after all. 

I get through the first half of the day just fine. Then lunch rolls around. I have always sat next to Glimmer, and now I don’t know if I’m allowed to anymore. So I try my luck in the library. Hah. Fail. 

So onto the walking around the school. And right to the bleachers where Glimmer is sitting, in our usual place. 

“Hey,” She says, taking her earpods out. 

“Is this seat taken?” I ask. I guess I’m a sucker for routine. 

“Yeah. By you, that is,” she smiles at me. 

I sit down, and put my backpack on the side of me, not saying anything. 

“Hey uh, I gotta ask, did he tell you he was going to do it? I figured you guys talk about everything, so,” her voice trails off. 

I shake my head. “No he didn’t tell me,” 

She nods. “We’re still cool right?” 

I smile. “Yes, we’re cool,” 

“Good,” Glimmer smiles back.

I open my lunch. “Do you want a carrot?” 

“Yeah, gimme a carrot,” 

Despite what you might be thinking, we really were cool. And despite how I felt about Glimmer, I would never do anything to hurt Bow.  
\- - - - - - - - - - 

The bell rings, finally. Kyle and I had plans to meet up at the car, so we could get out of school as quick as possible. 

I see him waiting by the passenger seat, a helmet on as a testament to my bad driving. Personally I think he’s way over doing it, that is until I back up straight into Catra. 

He starts laughing, and Catra comes to the front of the car, knocking on my window. I roll it down. 

“Hi,” she says, leaning against the door. 

“Hi,” I wince. 

“How you doing?” 

“Good,” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” I hold in my breath. 

“You know people usually check behind them before they reverse, to you know, avoid killing others,” 

“Yeah, well I’m not super comfortable with uh, using my mirrors yet so,” 

“Clearly,” she nods, then cocks her head to the side. “Do you think you’ll be able to make it out of the parking lot?” 

“Mhmm. We’re fine, so uh seriously. You should just, go,” I flash her a small smile. 

“Whatever you say. Uh,” she points to Kyle. “You’re in charge,”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Oh so many escaped letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle tells Adora to get a girlfriend, so she does. Even if it is fake.

Saturday night was the night Kyle told me, very harshly might I add, to get a girlfriend. Never did I expect for him to do something so drastic to change my life. 

-  
My legs were burning and my head was pounding as I ran around the track for the third time. 

“Adora, wait up!” I knew very few people in my PE class, and one of them happened to be Catra. “We need to talk,” 

She easily catches up to me.  
“What about?” 

She stops me. “Look, I’m really flattered, and I really appreciate it, but it’s never going to happen,” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Look I think it’s cool that you think I have ‘the most wonderful eyes you’d ever seen’” 

I look down to see a letter in her hand. My letter. My private letter. 

“Oh no”  
-

“You weren’t ever supposed to see that I don’t know how you could’ve even gotten it,” The words come out faster than I can even process. 

“Look, it’s ok I don’t mi-” 

Thats when I see her. Glimmer. Carrying my letter in her hand. 

“Oh my god,” 

Without even a second of hesitation I kiss Catra. More like shoving my face into hers, but it worked. And even weirder, I enjoyed it.

I pull away and see Glimmer’s face. Problem avoided. 

Except for Catra. She looks dazed and confused. 

“Thank you,” I mutter to Catra before, I take off past Glimmer in hopes I can run far enough away from all my problems.  
-

I only end up making it far enough to the bathrooms. But I’m not even safe in there. 

“Hey Adora?” It’s Sea Hawk. “You in here?” 

“No?” 

He laughs, and slides the letter under the door. “This seemed kind of personal,”

“Sea Hawk, I want to let you know, I wrote that a long time ago. I’m actually lesbian,”

“Oh. Cool, well it’s good we got that all cleared up then yeah?” ‘

I come out of the stall. “Yeah,”

“Cool, well I’m supposed to be in Physics right now,” Sea Hawk says. “See you Adora” 

“See ya,”  
-

I tore up my entire room looking for the box I dumped my letters in. Nowhere to be found. 

Luckily Netossa’s letter was addressed to camp, so it was returned back to my house. 

Unlucky for me, I still had no clue where the box was, or how someone ever found them to send out. So I began to tear up my room again in hopes of finding the box. 

The doorbell rings. 

“Adora, Glimmer is here to see you!” Kyle yells up. 

“Oh my god. I can’t talk to Glimmer!” I mutter under my breath. “You’ll have to eventually. Adora think!” 

At that moment the brilliant idea of running away came to mind. So I went with it. I jumped out of my window, and went to go get a milkshakes. Milkshakes are so much better than talking to Glimmer. 

For two whole minutes I was at peace. Blissful, kind of anxious peace. And then Catra walked in. 

“Hey Adora,” Catra sits down next to me, and orders a milkshake. 

“Hey…. watcha doing here?” 

“What do you mean? I’m just here to have a milkshake,” 

“Cool,” My anxiety levels rise. Higher and higher with each second she looks at me. It doesn’t help that she has only grown more attractive since middle school. 

“Actually I stopped by your house. Your brother said you’d probably be here. Look I just want to be super clear,”  
“Ok?”

“Ok. I’m flattered, I am but I’m not really looking for-” 

“Hold on, are you trying to reject me right now?” 

Catra stares dumbly. “Well yeah, seeing how it did really take the first time,”

“I’m not trying to date you Catra,” 

“Ok but your mouth, your mouth said something completely different so,” 

“What?” 

Catra’s milkshake is delivered and she takes a large sip. 

“Ok here’s the thing. I don’t actually like you. I just had to make it look like I like you so somebody else wouldn’t think I like them.”

She nods. “Okay. Who?” 

“What?” 

“Who? Come on Adora it’s not that hard to understand,” 

“You don’t need to know that do you.” I turn back to my milkshake. 

“Well I don’t, unless you want me to tell the whole school you wrote me a love letter,” Catra smirks. 

The blood rushes from my face. “Okay fine it’s Glimmer,” 

“Glimmer? Doesn’t she date your brother?”

“Dated past tense,” I rub the back of my neck. “And she also got a letter, so you can see how complicated this whole situation is if she think-”

“Wait, stop. I’m not the only girl that got a love letter?”

I shake my head. 

She smirks again. “Wow, you think you’re special and then you find out she’s written love letters to two different people,”  
“I actually wrote five, so you really aren’t-”

“Five love letters!” Catra’s eyebrow are raised in awe. “Damn Adora, you’re a player,” she giggles. “Who else did you write letters to?” 

“If I tell you will you leave me alone?” 

“I might,” 

“Ok. Sea Hawk-”

“Wait, I thought you were into girls,”

“This was before I knew that,” 

“Alright, continue,” she takes another sip.

“Someone from Camp, and someone I went to Model UN with in the fifth grade,”

“Cool,” 

“So we’re good here? I can go?”

 

“Uh, yeah, of course. I wasn’t really keeping you here though,” 

“Ok great, I’m leaving,” I get out of my seat. 

“Wait, wait,” Catra gets up from her seat as well. “You didn’t drive here did you? No accidental manslaughter charges?”

I pause. “No. What is it you’re trying to get at?” 

“Let me drive you home,” 

I smile.  
-

“Thanks for the ride,”

“Yeah of course,” Catra smiles. “So what are you going to do about Glimmer?” 

I sigh. “Tell her the truth I guess?” 

She nods. “What if you didn’t tell him?” 

“What?” 

“Let’s let people think that we are together. Word got back to Scorpia that you kissed me, and she’s pissed. So is my family, so that helps too,” 

“So you want to use me,” I deadpan. 

“You used me first Adora,” she smirks. “So what do you say?” 

“Uh,” 

“Look, don’t give me an answer now, just think about it ok?” she smiles. 

“Ok,”  
-

Walking down the rugby pitch. About to give Catra my answer. My breathing is heavy, but I’m still alive. Maybe. I can see her in the goal, getting ready to start their scrimmage. Getting closer. 

“Catra, hey” she turns around, and walks towards me. 

“What?” 

“Let’s do this,” 

She gives me a small grin, and put one hand on my waist, the other on my cheek. My whole world felt as if it was operating in slow motion. Her lips getting increasingly closer to my own, her eyes fluttering closed. 

Then it was fast. The heat of her lips on mine, how soft they felt, how good she was at this. How when it was over I was wondering why I let that happen. I don’t even like Catra. It was fake. For her, and definitely for me. I just need to make sure I remember that. 

“I’m going to Trig,” I announce, trying to avoid looking at her. “Have a nice day!”  
-

“So,” I say. “We need to have some boundaries. Rules so we are on the same page and stuff,” 

Catra groans. “This is supposed to be fun Adora,” 

“It’s important to know where we stand in certain situations!” I defend.

‘Ok, like what?”

“I don’t want you to kiss me anymore,” I answer flatly. 

Catra groans again. “No one is going to think that we are in a relationship if I can’t kiss you,”

“Look Catra, I’ve never had a girlfriend before. I don’t want all my firsts to be fake. If I’m making out with someone, I want to be doing it for real,” 

“Fine. But I’m going to need to touch you in some way, because people are going to get very suspicious.”

“Look, I don’t know, just as long as it’s not kissing. And we can’t tell anyone that this is fake,” 

“Well duh. Oh and you have to come to all my rugby games and parties,” 

“Fine, then you have to drive Kyle and I to school and back every day,”

“Deal. Hey I have an idea,” she leans in closer to me. 

“What is it?” 

“Maybe if this is still happening, we could go on the ski trip together,” 

“That’s like three months away from now,” 

“That’s true, but if this is still going on, you have to come,”

“By the time that rolls around, we’ll be ancient history. So ok,” I agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading this, I know it's not the greatest writing. I'm thinking about editing this to tell it from the 3rd person because it's less awkward. Anyway, have a lovely day!

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, I think I could have done a much better job with the casting but haha I guess that is happening now
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading if you got this far!


End file.
